beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Wing Pegasis 90WF
Wing Pegasis 90WF is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the manga, Ultimate Bladers. It was released with the Beyblade Ultimate DX Set along with L-Drago Guardian S130MB and Duo Uranus 230WD on November 19, 2011 in Japan. It is a modified version of Big Bang Pegasis F:D and is owned by Ginga Hagane. Face Bolt: Pegasis The Face Bolt depicts "Pegasus", one of the 88 constellations in space. Unlike the two previous Pegasus Face Bolts, this features a more stylized design. The "hair" of the Pegasus is now longer and resembles a lightning bolt. The "P" and "S" letters now do not resemble letters but instead, lightning-like designs. Fire-like designs now appear above those designs and Pegasus' eyes are now red with a red hue, a blue outline, and a white color on a black Face Bolt. However, this version of the Face Bolt has the lightning-like designs whited-out, and the design of Pegasus' face is white. 4D Energy Ring: Pegasis III *'Weight:' 3.1 grams Pegasis III, just like the previous Pegasus Energy Rings, features two wings that are meant to resemble the wings of a Pegasus. Unlike the previous versions, the wings are much more detailed. When advertised, the Energy Ring was to be heavier and stronger since it contains iron filings (powder-like substance) to give it added weight. However, Pegasus III only weighs 3.1 grams which is not quite heavy, considering it has metal fillings. It is a translucent crimson red in colour. Attack: 6- Defense: 0 - Stamina: 1 Fusion Wheel: Wing *'Total Weight:' 45.1 grams Metal Frame *'Weight:' 16.6 grams Wing's Metal Frame highly resembles the Metal Frame that of Blitz. As they are both circular with various triangular protrusions. Wing contains three of these protrusions whereas, Blitz has three with three square-like indents; Wing does not carry these indents however. These protrusions fill the gaps created by the Core's wings which in turn make it resemble Blitz. Wing's Metal Frame does appear more thicker than Blitz's though and smaller. Just like Blitz, it can be rotated to change between Modes. Additionally, Wing's Metal Frame features a black arrow that helps determine which Mode, Wing is to go in. Core *'Weight:' 28.5 grams Wing's Core features three-wings with a gap between them, this gives Wing's Core a high resemblance to Storm and Spiral due to this. As with all Pegasis-related Beys, the wings have the distinct appearance of a Pegasus' wings but these wings appear to be thin when viewed from the inside. Wing's Core also has the numbers, "0", "1", and "2". These are used to help determine the Mode, Wing will use. When compared to Big Bang there are noticeable differences. Wing does not contain a PC Frame which Big Bang does and the wings on Wing are thinner and more slanted. Wing also carries the gap-filling protrusions where Big Bang does not. Wing has three different Modes and each can be switched by simply rotating Wing's Metal Frame over Wing's Core. They are as follows, "Ironclad Attack Mode" where the arrow of the Metal Frame goes onto "0". "Mortal Blow Attack Mode" where the arrow of the Metal Frame goes on "1". Lastly, is "Pound Attack Mode" where the arrow of the Metal Frame goes on "2". Wing is also designed to deliver a powerful "One Strike" attack that delivers recoil upon contact; the recoil comes from the triangular protrusions. Spin Track: 90 *'Weight:' 0.82 grams 90 is currently, the second lowest Spin Track and outclassed in terms of Attack and Stamina only by 85. Before 85's release, 90 was the best Track for low attackers but 85 still outclasses it. Despite this, some Bladers prefer to use 90 over 85 in fear of 85 scraping the floor. Although 90 is outclassed by 85, it still serves as a great Spin Track for low attackers as it does not scrape the Stadium floor as much as 85. Attack-Type Customization 90 is a great Spin Track in Attack combos like MF Lightning/Meteo L-Drago 90RF/R2F/MF and MF Vulcan Horuseus\Zurafa\Byxis/Gemios 90RF/R2F/MF. Stamina-Type Customization 90 can also be used in Stamina combos like Burn Kerbecs/Aquario/Bull 90WD/SD/D or Earth Kerbecs/Aquario/Bull 90WD/SD/D. Performance Tip: Wide Flat (WF) *'Weight:' 0.6 grams Wide Flat, is a Flat tip which is twice the size of its counterpart, "Flat", Wide Flat is fast but has poor grip, and struggles to hold a flower-like pattern, it was used with one off the previous destablizers "MF L Drago 90WF", which is now outclassed, it still holds a few more uses. Wide Flat used to be the widest plastic Flat tip until the later release of XF (Extreme Flat). Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Trivia *The 90WF combo was first used with Quetzalcoatl 90WF. Then it would be used by Bakushin Susano 90WF. *It was originally thought that Wing Pegasis would have the 105RF combo. *Wing's Metal Frame features the red flame-like decals previously used on L-Drago Destroy. Gallery Bb121.jpg|With the Ulitmate DX Set O0400032811578588983.png WingPegasis.png 究極スライド14.JPG|Parts 究極スライド16.JPG|Ironclad Attack Mode 究極スライド18.JPG|Metal Blow Attack Mode 究極スライド17.JPG|Pound Attack Mode Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Metal Saga